Beer tap handles have been used by a wide variety of organizations for centuries in order to dispense beer and other type of liquids. The beer tap handles have evolved into many different shapes and forms throughout the years as the beer tap handles are able to provide additional functionality in addition to dispensing beer. For example, different types of beer tap handles are often used to display different designs and decals for promotional purposes. Even though most of the beer handles are designed in regards to different promotional purposes, the displayed promotional messages are barely visible to the customers due to the low-lighting profiles of the respective establishments. In addition to the aforementioned usages, the beer tap handles have not been able to provide any other useful features to an establishment that uses the beer tap handles or the customers of the respective establishment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a system for wirelessly powering an illuminated tap handle. More specifically, a tap handle of the present invention is wirelessly powered through a wireless power unit that is adjacently positioned to the tap handle. The present invention utilizes multiple wireless power transmitting technologies, such as radio wave, induction charging, and magnetic resonance, to optimize the functionality and the operating conditions of the tap handle. The present invention also allows the users to control the desired lighting effects of the tap handle. It is further objectives of the present invention to provide a wireless internet network and text messaging technology so that the customers of an establishment can join the wireless internet network to use the internet while the owners of the respective establishment are able to promote their business through the text messaging technology.